narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Munenobu
is a super-ancient , his abilities and philosophies earned him the moniker , a title he holds with pride and honor. Background Munenobu's early life is not well explained and all that is known about it is that he acquired at an early age as well as be began the bloodline trait of the . Personality Munenobu loosens a stern feel from his person and to others when being formal. it is not beneath him to be jocular as when he is with his colleges he's almost never seen not grinning or happy. Munenobu exclaims his elements defined him as a person; he is as compassionate as fire, as adamant as earth, gentle, but sharp as wind, and is forceful as a !. Munenobu describes his policy as having no patients, but having a lot of tolerance. Appearance Regardless of his age, Munenobu looks merely middle aged. He has thick brown hair that flows down to his back while having bangs that frame his face and goes slightly beyond jaw-length, his eyes are green and his skin is light brown. Munenobu wears a beige robe over the mesh armor covering nearly his top half. Underneath this robe he wears dark blue pants that stops about his shins. He covers his shins with bandages and wears blade sandals that are seen in the modern ninja world. Munenobu wears a dark green kosode that has the kanji 信'', ''faith, on the back that he wears over his robe and is fasted by navy rope. Abilities Munenobu boasts both frightening and tremendous power. His long lived life has given him the time to learn and master many ninja arts as well has having knowledge of those he does not have. Ninjutsu Being the first to hold the and passed down the bloodline, Munenobu is a master in this field. Nature Transformation Munenobu is extremely advance in using and elements as he can use them simultaneously to produce or separately on a versatile scale. Munenobu transcends lava element to the degree of making mountains erupt out of sheer force of will alone when he is angered or trying to prove a point. Munenobu has displayed the dept of his fire element more as he was able to in a single breath. He can even use the his foes. Munenobu's earth element varies from his ability to make to , to creating . Taijutsu One of Munenobu's most favorable form of fighting as he can exhibit unparalleled physical might at ease. He fluctuates between bone-breaking to nerve-pinching moves to overwhelm and keep his victims on edge. Swiftness is a factor he plays between soft and hard attacks. Senjutsu The treasure of all his abilities at an early age in life was the fact Munenobu gained . When undergoing his sage transformation, Munenobu's eyes gain dark markings around them and his eyes turn blue; his skin is somewhat scaly and red, but has massive durability to him and his already mighty strength is raised beyond belief. Like all sage transformations, he stamina is boosted more. Kusarigamajutsu Munenobu's standard weapon in battle is his . He wields the weapon with great efficiency. Stats Trivia * Munenobu moniker is Sage of Destruction. But the kanji use for destruction is 殺生, which is sesshō meaning destruction of life. His title actually reads Sage of Killing. * Munenobu's hobbies are landscaping, making weapons, and tending to the needs of others. * Munenobu wishes to fight anyone and everyone.